supermariowiifandomcom-20200214-history
Nintendo 64DD
|Dis=February 28, 2001https://web.archive.org/web/20010413234643/http://www.randnetdd.co.jp |Pre=Nintendo 64 |Suc=Nintendo GameCube }} The Nintendo 64DD (short for 64 Dynamic Drive)Schneider, Peer (February 9, 2001). "Everything About the 64DD". IGN. Retrieved June 12, 2014. was a disk drive unit that, like the Family Computer Disk System, attached to a Nintendo 64 and could play games in a magnetic disk format, with the disks containing their own internal memory written through the N64 instead of the disk itself. There were also several peripherals used for it. It was released in Japan in December 1999. It was scheduled for release in America in 2000, but it ended up being a commercial failure due to the way it was sold (mainly through subscription to the Randnet online service and low retail units in stores), so it was never released outside Japan. There were plans to bring it to international shores, however; on July 15, 2016, YouTuber MetalJesusRocks (Jason Lindsey) posted a video showcasing a then-recently-discovered prototype for an American 64DD with an included developer's disk, both of which were verified as legitimate by former Nintendo of America employee Mark DeLoura.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b64Bx0WKh7M On September 2, 2016, MetalJesusRocks did a follow up on his American 64DD with YouTuber Hard4Games (Tony Visintainer).https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pe-fs1COgr0https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FgwM_Zg1U8k There were four ''Mario'' games released on this console, all in the ''Mario Artist'' series; there were also several canceled Mario titles. Overall, there were only nine games released on the Nintendo 64DD, although other games planned for the console were released on the original Nintendo 64, the Sony PlayStation, the Sega Dreamcast, the next-generation Nintendo GameCube, or canceled altogether. Accessories Mouse NUS-017, this replaced analog stick input to allow more precise cursor movements in games that supported it, such as the Mario Artist series. Modem Cartridge NUS-029, this allowed the Nintendo 64 connect to Randnet. Mario Artist: Communication Kit made use of this accessory directly. AV-In Cartridge NUS-028, this allowed the Nintendo 64 to take in RCA and microphone as input. Mario Artist: Talent Studio made use of this accessory. ''Mario'' franchise games Released *''Mario Artist: Paint Studio'' *''Mario Artist: Talent Studio'' *''Mario Artist: Communication Kit'' *''Mario Artist: Polygon Studio'' Canceled *''Mario Artist: Game Maker *''Mario Artist: Graphical Message Maker *''Mario Artist: Sound Maker *''Mario Artist: Video Jockey Maker *''Mario Paint 64'' *''Super Mario 64 2'' *''Super Mario 64'' (Disk Version)Bodamin, Kadu. Super Mario 64 Disk Version existe? Fã mostra em vídeo esta curiosa versão do game rodando em Nintendo 64 japonês Reino do Cogumelo. June 25, 2014.http://gamingafterhours.com/2014/06/24/super-mario-64dd-version-discovered-in-japan/ *''Super Mario RPG 2'' (released on the Nintendo 64 as Paper Mario) *''Donkey Kong World, aka ''Ultra Donkey Kong and Donkey Kong Universe. (reworked into Donkey Kong 64 for the Nintendo 64) Game gallery MAPaintStudio.jpg|''Mario Artist: Paint Studio'' MAPaintStudio2.jpg|''Mario Artist: Paint Studio'' bundle MATalentStudio.jpg|''Mario Artist: Talent Studio'' MATalentStudio2.jpg|''Mario Artist: Talent Studio'' bundle MACommunicationKit.jpg|''Mario Artist: Communication Kit'' Mario Artist Polygon Studio.jpg|''Mario Artist: Polygon Studio'' Media Trivia *If there is no game inserted into the system, the start-up appears as usual but Mario then appears and plays around with the Nintendo 64 logo. The N shape changes when Mario interacts with it.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b6tECCX3B4g *''Mario Party'' originally was supposed to be compatible with the Nintendo 64DD, with Mario Party 2 originally serving as an expansion disk to it.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yKu5lABxR2Q References Category:Japan Only Systems Category:Video Game Systems Category:Accessories it:Nintendo 64DD